


Dinner and Breakfast

by Sugarless_GiRL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anko and Genma only show up a little bit but I figured it's better to be safe than sorry, Discord: Umino Hours, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Technically not a relationship as it's still developing but it still counts?, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarless_GiRL/pseuds/Sugarless_GiRL
Summary: Kakashi's a vampire, Iruka's his blood bank. It's simple as that. Or it should've been just that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Dinner and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/gifts).



Iruka was brought back to wakefulness as he felt a body enter the covers on his bed. He was entirely cognizant as he felt the dip near him but he was almost jolted awake as an ice cold nose pressed against his neck.

“Kakashi!” He hissed as he pushed himself up. Iruka’s eyes could make out the silver hair that stood out in the dark.

“Ah, did I wake you up? Sorry about that.” Kakashi said, sounding far too amused to actually mean his apology.

Iruka just glared, trying to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes. He glanced at his bedside and found that the clock read a little past 5AM. Dammit, Kakashi always came too early. “I told you to go wait in your room, last time.” Iruka said, unbuttoning the collar of his pajamas,

“Mah sensei, I couldn’t wait to see you again.” His voice was too casual but there was deliberateness to it—as if he was barely holding back. Iruka, now that he was more awake, was able to see that Kakashi’s eyes had a gleam of predatory hunger to them. He always waited until the last moment, didn’t he?

“Don’t flatter me.” Iruka said, pushing aside his long brown hair to bare his neck. “Just hurry up. And please try to not bite so obviously. The kids kept asking questions, last time.”

“I’ll try to be more careful.” He said with a helpless shrug and moved to pull Iruka close. The younger man came into his arms easily, into a position made more for lovers than two in a mutually beneficial relationship. As always, Kakashi’s body was cold. He looked uncomfortable for a split-second before his blood-lust took over and sunk his teeth into Iruka’s neck.

It hurt as per usual—this was nothing new. But Iruka was getting better at concealing his reactions. Kakashi always seemed uncomfortable with their arrangement no matter how much Iruka assured him, it was fine. The silver-haired man didn’t show it all that much, but it seemed as though his indifferent attitude that was clearly a put-upon mask, would fall away at Iruka’s discomfort. It was odd having the other vampire hover over him, truthfully. Really, Iruka didn’t mind. Kakashi was careful with the amount he drank. He never left Iruka exhausted in the same way others did in the past.

Kakashi pulled back after a few moments, his eyes dark. He stared at the brunette and Iruka held back a shiver. There was a want in them that only existed for a split second before it disappeared. Iruka blinked, feeling sleepy once more as exhaustion overtook him. He went to find some wrappings for the puncture wounds, not risking bleeding over his covers. Why did Kakashi always insist on coming right when he was asleep?

“So,” The vampire said, watching Iruka fix himself and re-button his shirt. “Breakfast in bed?”

“That’s your end of the deal, isn’t it?” Iruka said, a sly smile on his lips. Kakashi shot back his own sheepish smile—as per usual, he was always strangely bashful after his feeding. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was such an intimate position.

“Yeah, I’ll go make it. Uh, thanks.” And with that, the vampire pulled up his mask and left the room. Iruka dropped back to his pillow and closed his eyes. He could get an hour or two of rest before he had to properly get up.

* * *

Sometimes Iruka dreamed of Mizuki. He woke up with a start those nights, often shaking and covered in sweat. He was slowly forgetting the color of his eyes but it still stood out to him every now and then. Was forgetting really the answer?

* * *

Kakashi had habit of sleeping in Iruka’s bed during the day. The brunette didn’t mind—he knew that the other man couldn’t go out anyway due to the sunlight. Really, it was a bit adorable but Iruka never said his thoughts aloud. He wasn’t sure why he kept such things to himself.

* * *

Iruka woke up to the smell of pancakes. Kakashi kept stopping by to cook for him even when the other man didn’t get any blood for it. It was a relatively new development that Iruka couldn’t help but feel strangely guilty over.

He also couldn’t help but wonder what Kakashi was thinking. Was he planning for something? Buttering him up for a favor?

When Iruka brought it up at the dining table, the vampire just laughed and said, “can’t I just do something nice for my favorite human?”

* * *

Sometimes Iruka waited outside for Kakashi. He’d do this most often when the sky was it’s clearest. It was never particularly clear as the light pollution from the city lights obscured the stars—nothing like home. But he wasn’t looking for the stars as much as the absence of light.

The absence of light in the form of a bat. It wasn’t easy to spot and oftentimes, Iruka didn’t see anything. However, it seemed as though Kakashi came like clockwork these days. Long gone was the ‘always late’ Kakashi Hatake. Or at least, he was on time when he was visiting Iruka. Now, wasn’t that something?

* * *

One time Iruka woke up from a dream about Mizuki and Kakashi was beside him. He handed the shaking brunette a glass of water. Soon the words came spilling out as easily as the few stray tears did. Kakashi didn’t say anything but instead listened. His smooth face never strayed from Iruka as his hands rubbed comforting circles on the other’s back.

* * *

“So…are you guys sleeping together or what?” Iruka choked on his water. Anko kept smiling.

“Platonically, yes. Romantically no.” Iruka knew that dodging the topic would be worse. Anko was _relentless_. 

“What about carnally?”

Anko was always a bit too interested in Iruka’s sex life. She claimed that it was a because she was a succubus but Iruka knew better—it was because she was a relentless gossip hound. Truly a terrible habit.

“He’s just seeking me out for warmth.” That was the shittiest lie that Iruka came up with. And he was a pretty good liar (despite popular belief.) He scowled, knowing that Anko wasn’t buying it.

She really wasn’t. “I just wanna know what’s been going on between you two!” Her voice was bordering on whiny. It was cute but Iruka wasn’t about to tell here how endearing he found her.

Instead he just rolled his eyes and acquiesced a bit of information to satisfy her. “Honestly, I have no clue what’s going on between us. It’s not like we’ve even kissed or anything. I just give him my blood and he cooks me breakfast.”

Anko hummed. Iruka was afraid she was going to push it. “You know, I heard that sex with a vampire while they suck your blood feels really good.”

“I’ll….keep that in mind….” Even though he was used to the raunchy topics Anko brought up, Iruka couldn’t help the heat that crept up his ears. “Thank you for that.”

“Your welcome! And don’t forget to wrap it before you tap it!”

* * *

Sometimes Iruka wondered what Kakashi and him would look like. He considered and let his considering be shown through his actions. The vampire was left flustered by his actions.

But then Mizuki stopped by. And once again, Iruka was reminded of the particular shade of his green eyes.

* * *

The next time Kakashi came, Iruka was grading tests that his students had done. Grading an elementary school student’s journal was always a fun experience seeing as they had ridiculous stories to tell. They obviously didn’t see it as anything but normal but the way the student fixated on certain topics was just too adorable and entertaining.

Kakashi crept in through the window and froze as Iruka fixed him with a glare. Even though it had been a month since he last saw him, Iruka still was able to pick up where they left off. (Kakashi had to leave for some _important business—_ or at least, that’s how phrased it said it. Iruka simply hugged him and left him at that. The vampire looked strangely let down.)

“I told you to knock on my door!”

“Well you see, your next door neighbors dog knows I’m a vampire and I don’t want that dog to relay that information to his owner so—”

“Alright, stop.” Iruka said, pinching his nose. “Take off your shoes already—I don’t want you tracking dirt in my house.”

“Really, sensei? You think I’d do such a thing?” Kakashi asked, eyes warm. It was obvious that he was smiling, even with his mask on. “You have no faith in me!”

It was true that Kakashi’s shoes were relatively clean. But they were relative to Naruto’s shoes, who was the only other person who insisted on climbing through the windows. “You’re such a bad influence. Soon, everyone that comes through my door, is gonna assume that my window is fair game.”

“Mah, mah, I’ll try to not come when anyone’s here.” Kakashi said with chuckle. “I never do, anyway.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Guess again. Genma’s here.”

The warmth from Kakashi’s eyes dropped and Iruka was left blinking in surprise. “Genma?”

“I needed him to look over a few wards. They were fine until—” Iruka pursed his lips. He forgot Kakashi didn’t know this story.

“Until?” He appeared to pick up that something had gone wrong. “What happened, Iruka?”

It was always odd to hear Kakashi call him by his name. Especially since he so frequently preferred to use Iruka’s title, ‘Sensei.’

“Mizuki stopped by and well, Naruto and Anko were around so not much came of it.” He didn’t get too hurt this time at least. It was embarrassing to be protected by Naruto—someone Iruka vowed to protect himself—but at least the situation didn’t get out of control. Anko diffused the situation before anything worse happened. “I just needed someone to look over my wards a bit more thoroughly. He’s in the bedroom.”

Kakashi stood still. Iruka couldn’t read him.

“Where is he now?”

“Asuma took care of it.” His shrug was forcibly casual. Iruka was mostly over the incident but still. “Anko and Asuma both managed to handle it pretty well.”

He was thankful for that. He didn’t want Naruto to be the one to protect him—not when it should’ve been the other way around.

Kakashi crossed the room in a few strides and tilted Iruka’s chin as if to see the truth for himself. But this time he was fine. Or fine as he could be with his shitty ex trying to break into his house. “I’m fine, Kakashi. Really.”

The silver-haired man didn’t seem entirely willing to accept it but he nodded all the same. “Alright, but just let me know if you need anything.” The sincerity coming from him was jarring.

Iruka couldn’t help but tease him a little. “What, not about to ask for anything in return? I thought you came here for blood?” It was a bit of a cruel joke—he knew that Kakashi didn’t _just_ want that. But Iruka still said it anyway, the tease a bit more of test now.

“I don’t—” Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. “Mah sensei, your opinion of me is too low.”

The implicit  _‘I care about you’_ hung in the air and Iruka couldn’t quite….grasp it. Not yet. It was too soon. The pain from seeing Mizuki again was still hovering in the back of his mind as Iruka worked. He had mostly gotten it to settle down with the tedium of work but that didn’t mean he was ready for any deeper conversations. Not just yet.

“Either way, the situation’s been dealt with. Do you want to check the wards, yourself?”

“What, don’t trust my work?” Genma, a mage working under the witch Tsunade, came striding out of the only other room in his apartment. “What are you telling Kakashi, Iruka? Seriously, we had our favorite teach protected this time around.”

Iruka bristled at the idea that he even needed to be protected but Kakashi relaxed a bit more. “That’s good to here—I know this Sensei is the type to never say if he really does need help.”

“I just said you could check the wards. Isn’t that accepting help?” Iruka pointed out.

“That’s different.” Genma scoffed.

Iruka was ready to go at the mage before Kakashi interrupted with, “is Naruto alright?”

Iruka bit back a smile.

“He was fine as ever.” Genma said, adjusting his bandanna, “He wanted to fight Mizuki himself but Asuma held him back.”

“Good.” Kakashi nodded and Genma made his way out of the house—presumably to check the magical wards there.

It was the two of them once more. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around.” Kakashi said, quietly.

“It’s not something either of us could’ve predicted.” Iruka said with a shake of his head. He couldn’t lie—Kakashi brought him a sense of security that no one else brought—but it wasn’t all that bad this time. Truly.

“Still—”

“Seriously, Kakashi. It’s not a big deal. Now, are you too tired to make dinner or should I order take-out?”

“Is Genma eating with us?” Kakashi asked, making his way to the small, but neatly kept kitchenette.

“I’ll ask.” Iruka said making his way to his door. He paused and looked at Kakashi. “It’s nice to have you back again.”

Kakashi’s eyes curved into a smile.  _I feel safer with you here_ . The unspoken words hung in the air. It didn’t need to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> I scrambled to write everything super fast so I hope it all makes sense. Ngl, I didn't know where the hell I was going with this until I was more than halfway done. Hopefully that doesn't show LOL
> 
> The initial idea was that Iruka had a sanctuary that helped a lot of different supernatural beings. It would be in a modern setting but Iruka would act as a intermediary of sorts for the mythical world and normal world. Naruto would be a kitsune, Kotetsu and Izumo would be tengu, Asuma a fire elemental, etc. Anko and Genma made in here briefly but I didn't get much of a chance to expand on them. I like what this idea turned out to be but maybe someday I'll expand it a bit further. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, comments are most welcome! Hope you enjoy this @seekingsquake!
> 
> Tumblr: https://sugarless--girl.tumblr.com/


End file.
